


Redemption at it's Finest [Reader-insert]

by UnsurpringlyNormal



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Development, Character Study, Comedy, Cross-Posted on Quotev.com, Demons, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Just read the content, Reader-Insert, Redemption, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsurpringlyNormal/pseuds/UnsurpringlyNormal
Summary: "One way to absolve his crime. A Different form, a different time."A child with a soul far older than their body and mind was born unto the Pines Family. Time unravels as their existence rewrites destiny as they invoke HIS name to fix their mistakes. After all the universe was only ment to hold one Cipher not two. So now, follow the adventures of three Pines as their summer unfolds and secrets are shattered.Also, what is [Y/n] Pines up to? Interesting...Otherwise known as "Memories are made and secrets are kept" as an alternate cover.





	1. "prostratos iacere odio animus repletic" [Prologue]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Road to redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458117) by 3DPhantom. 



> This work is inspired by multiple works. 
> 
> And I have a bet for you all, what do you think is the role of the reader?  
> I know the first chapter is crappy, but it after all the prologue of all this. And the book will feature chronological order of episodes with additional chapters for the reader and character development needed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fates are sealed as deals are made.
> 
> Time flies by in a quick haze
> 
> Yet the Demon and 'God' never felt fazed
> 
> The deal of two beings that history upon has only just grazed
> 
> A prophecy anew, A story untold
> 
> One more chance at forgiveness
> 
> A new path of hope and happiness
> 
> Let this story of redemption now unfold  
>  \-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently added more content to make the conversations with the Axolotl more natural and less robotic.

_**Sixty degrees that comes in threes** _

_**Watches from within birch trees** _

_**Saw his own dimension burn** _

_**Misses home, but can't return** _

_**Say he's happy, he's a liar** _

_**Blame the arson for the fire** _

_**If he wants to shrink the blame** _

_**He'll have to invoke my name** _

_**One way to absolve his crime** _

_**A different form, a different time** _

 -The Axolotl 

(Dipper and Mabel in the curse of the time pirates' treasure)

* * *

 

 

 

_**The fires were intoxicating.** _

But it continued to surround the dream demon, a wave of fear developed, for the first time, Bill Cipher was scared.  _He can't die, he just started to rebuild his lost home, after all this time. It can't turn into waste, i-it just can't._

**_"_ A-X-O-L-O-T-L MY TIME HAS COME TO BURN. I INVOKE THE ANCIENT POWERS THAT I MAY RETURN!"** 

Said Bill without hesitation as his form began glitching as a man stood watching him in pain with a solemn yet proud smirk, Stanley Pines. Bill's eye narrowed to the old man, he caused this, it was both those blasted Pines' faults. "STANLEY!" Screeched Bill as the fires engulfed them both. 

**_Everything went black_**.

* * *

Everything in Bill's line of sight went black, the pain searing through as his body glitched. The only one who saw his demise was Stanley Pines.  _That bastard._ Bill hoped that Fez and Six-fingers burns in hell. Maybe he could call Lucifer or something. Probably not. The demon was defeated...  _No, he wouldn't accept fate. Not yet. After all he is a creature who can go and defy fate._

But everything comes at a cost, if he wants to return then he shall, but at a cost of punishment. One to atone all his sins.  _ **Redemption at it's finest.**_

* * *

The surrounding was now a never-ending room filled with fluffy clouds, it seemed to be relaxing and quaint. But the demon knew that this relm was not to be messed with, it was not his domain but for a creature far powerful than himself. The Axolotl, a benevolent being who's purpose was to create and redeem the ones who've sinned. After all, this being had created multiple worlds to create life in any way possible.

He on the other hand was the opposite of the benevolent creature, a demon. For he is a being of darkness, hatred and nightmares. The polar opposite of him. Yet those two beings would meet every century to discuss about... _The deal._

Bill groaned as he realized that his physical form still glitched, it prickled ever so slightly as it felt as if there were tiny needles poking him constantly. Though he ignored the pain in favor to listen to the voice that broke his thoughts.

The Axolotl was there in all of it's glory. A soft light caressed the being in it's holiness. "Cipher... I know why you're here and how but still I am disappointed by your actions however, the deal of ours was made ever since our creation. Your sins must be atoned" it said, the face of the salamander god-thing was a one of worry and sadness. Bill thinks he never deserves this. "..." The demon was quiet.

The two beings stared at each other, not one made a peep. Deeply in thought. The Axolotl sighed once more. Bill winced, not liking how it was going. "Soo..." He stretched what he was going to say, "-What am I going to do now? I'm sure you don't want me messing up on your project or whatever" the demon glowered in slight annoyance. The Axolotl seemed amused but Bill couldn't tell. "I was just think Cipher, your punishment might not be a punishment at all" it answered vaguely. Bill perked up, at least he didn't have to deal with a cranky time-baby to deal with.

"...Cipher, your deal and my promise shall be done. Just, try to be accepting of your role, you may or may not hate me but it's for the best" The Axolotl said suddenly out of the blue, surprising Bill. The latter looked confused though "Wait" his eyes narrowed "what do you mean?-" he was cut off. 

Everything once more felt like a blissful dream as his vision went white.

* * *

**_"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs.Pines! You've both got yourselves bundles of healthy children! All three of them are in tip top shape!"_ **

Exclaimed the doctor happily as the nurses came holding the three newly born children.

Jeremy Pines gushed at the children as Emmaline Pines sat weakly on the hospital bed but managed to smile even if she's exhausted from conceiving her dear babies had beamed her charming smile that Jeremy had fallen for all those years ago.

"May i hold them?" Asked Mr.Pines as he took two while the nurse gave the other child to Mrs.Pines, who was still exhausted but remained awake to hold her child, grinned.

Jeremy sat beside his wife's bed, a soft smile grew on his face as he coed at the children in his arms.  _They were just soo cute! He couldn't wait to call Cassidy about her godchildren! She would be soo ecstatic!_  He thought but thenhe glanced at his wife, whom was cradling the child within her arms.

"So... What're we going to name them?" Emma broke the silence with her soft spoken question. Jeremy frowned.  _He wasn't really the best at making up names._  Emma seemed to read what was on her partner's mind and quickly interjected. "Woah there hun, i forgot you sucked at names!" Joked Emma as she looked up to her husband, whose face was slightly scrunched up from trying not to name their children  _'Jr.'_  or something of that calibre.

"Okay, then. You'll name the kids, hun. I swear i might name one of them 'Jeremy jr and Jeremy Jr. The 3rd and one as Jemmaline the 4th'." Mr.Pines said more to himself rather than to his wife.

Emma sniggered, "Oh yeah, then I'll call Cass-" he cut her off.

"- NO DON'T EVER CALL CASS! She's going to flip out because of my horrible naming skills, that i bet that she's going to catch a flight from New Zealand just to personally slap me with a brick!" Cried Jeremy in fear and Emma's smile grew ten times bigger. 

"Well, then 'Mr.Existential Crisis' i'll think of their names from now on" teased Emma while she watched her husband who was now shaking in fear of the wrath his best friend will cause. She sighed, thinking for a few minutes then smiled, Jeremy stopped from whatever he was doing since he remembered that he was holding two of his kids, and that Emma was thinking harder than she should be rather than straining herself more after childbirth.

Emma grinned.

**_"Oh! I know! Our oldest will be our energetic and sweet Mabel, our smart little boy will be Mason, and the youngest... I know! [Y/n] our little devil!"_ **


	2. Hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning to make this into a series, why not?

Should I continue this or not?  
I was planning to make this a one shot book but then decided to make this a series.  
What do you guys think?

Also if anyone is willing to help be a co-author would be greatly appreciated, so please contact me if you have any ideas or suggestions to add.

**Author's Note:**

> This work belongs to Louise, but the characters, are obviously owned by Alex.


End file.
